


Beignet

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon-turned-human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harpy, M/M, Size Difference, savelle doesn't have hands, wingshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Bao loved to bring home breakfast for Savelle, but he loved having Savelle for breakfast even more.





	Beignet

**Author's Note:**

> This is another original piece I've done recently!  
> Savelle isn't my character--he belongs to ivoryimperium, or ivory-kitten on tumblr! Bao is mine tho, because, you know. Dragons.  
> I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please leave me a comment below!

 

“Good morning, Savelle.” Bao's tongue clicked at the end of his name, and Savelle tipped his head upward to give his boyfriend a sleepy smile. “I thought the early bird caught the worm, and yet here you are, still in bed.” Savelle shook his head, eyes half-lidded. Bao had a cardboard drink carrier in one hand, with a pair of steaming, foam cups and a paper bag nestled between them.

“The early bird can catch the worm.” Savelle murmured, voice soft and hushed like leaves rustling together. He rolled over onto his belly, stretching his wings on either side of him. “For I have caught the dragon.”

Bao offered him a playful chuckle, setting the drink carrier on the end table. Sitting on the bed next to his lover, Bao gently placed a hand on Savelle's lower back. Savelle let out a soft sigh, folding his wings beneath his chest.

“I brought you some tea, and a beignet.” Bao told the lithe harpy, watching his muscles contract and then relax as he breathed. He was often envious of the harpy, of how human he looked in the form he was born in—Bao had to pretend to be human, or at least _humanoid_ in order to not cause mass panic. Humans were becoming increasingly fearful of dragons, and he wasn't about to be a statistic. He had a little bird to take care of after all.

“D'Ananas?” Savelle asked, turning his head so he could look at Bao. Thick strands of hair fell into Savelle's face, resting on the curve of his cheek. The dragon nodded, unable to keep the smile from his face as the young creature scrabbled up from his prone position and clamped the bag between his wings.

“Would you like some help?” Bao asked, leaning over to tuck Savelle's bed mussed hair behind his ear. Savelle's ears twitched, and Bao brought his thumb over to gently pet the ruffled feathers, soothing them.

Bao couldn't help but chuckle when Savelle recoiled; powdered sugar floated out of the top of the bag as soon as it was opened, smacking the harpy dead in the face and causing him to sneeze. Bao couldn't help but lean close so he could kiss Savelle's cheek, thoroughly amused. The dragon let out a soft noise of surprise as Savelle turned his head so that the kiss fell on his lips instead.

“I love you.” Savelle chirped, gently rubbing their noses, and then their cheeks, together. Bao wrapped an arm around Savelle, chattering at him softly with a series of soft clicks that got him gentle kisses to the bridge of his nose. After a minute of the fond, affectionate touches, Bao reached into the bag and pulled out the pineapple flavoured pastry and offered it to his boyfriend. Savelle chirped happily and then bit off a piece. He chewed it quietly, all the while smothering the tip of his nose in white. Bao chuckled, nosing the jaw of his silly little bird.

“I love you too, you know.” Bao told him; his tongue, forked at the tip, slipped out to tickle Savelle's ear. Savelle took another bite of the beignet, raising one of his wings to wipe at the mess he'd made of his nose.

“I know. It's hard not too.” Savelle told him, rubbing at his nose again. Bao let out a bright, amused laugh and assisted his boyfriend, unwrapping his arm from around the harpy so he could rub the powder from Savelle's face. He cleaned off his nose, and then licked at the corner of Savelle's lips, mewling lightly. Savelle nipped at him, then nuzzled against his cheek.

Savelle finished eating his beignet and then turned to his tea, holding it between his wings with practiced ease. Bao had crawled atop the bed and spread himself out on the silver comforter, humming to himself and letting his tail slip across Savelle's lap. The tip of it curled underneath the loose wrap that the harpy was wearing, flicking against his belly and tickling the soft flesh there.

“Your coffee is going to get cold.” Savelle told Bao, lips barely moving. Bao shrugged, tilting his head to the side. He really did love his little bird—and his gaze was currently focused on layer of powdered sugar that dusted Savelle's cheeks and surrounded his lips.

“I can always get another. I'd rather admire you instead.” Bao stretched out an arm, gently capturing a strand of Savelle's hair between his fingers. It was beautiful shade, near white with a faint burnish of purple that never failed to smell of lavender. Even now, an alluring, flowery scent wafted from his lover. “How do you always smell so wonderful when you wake up in the morning?” Bao demanded, tugging on the piece of hair in his fingers. “I sleep in the same bed as you, and I always smell horrendous.”

Savelle shrugged, setting his tea down and then flopping down on the bed beside Bao.

“You're gross.” The harpy responded, hooking a leg over Bao. He nuzzled his face against the dragon's neck, scenting the area and blowing Bao's hair back. The black strands flew so they stuck against the pillow beneath them, and Bao furrowed his brow--what on  _earth_ was Savelle up to? It didn't take long for Bao to find out--naught but a second later, Savelle bit down, digging his fangs into the side of the dragon's neck. 

Bao yelped, flinching away from the sharp, blade like fangs that broke skin without trying. A soft tongue pressed against the wound and licked at the black blood that spilled out, cleaning it from Bao's skin.

“What are you doing, _xin ai_?” Bao asked, narrowed his eyes and pulled away from Savelle. The harpy looked at him with wide eyes, feigning innocence. Bao twisted his face around, staring the younger creature in the eye—Savelle didn't flinch, but he did thrust his bottom out into a pout.

“I have no clue what you're talking about.” Savelle almost _whined,_ as if he was being accused of something. “You're imagining things.” He followed this up by leaning up and brushing his nose against Bao's and drew a soft chatter from Bao's throat.

Bao decided not to pursue it—Savelle could bite at him all he wanted, and would never suffer punishment because of it. He was just too cute, with his soft cheeks and plump, happy lips that smiled more often than they frowned. Bao dipped his head down, licking at the powder on Savelle's cheeks. The sweetness of it was bolstered by the cloying, floral smell that was rolling off of the harpy, and Bao happily licked every bit of it off Savelle's skin. Bao gently bit at the Savelle's cheek, getting a squeal from his lover.

“You taste so sweet, I can't help myself.” Bao rumbled; his tail slid up, laying itself heavily over Savelle's side. “I'd eat you up in a second, darling.” He whispered, lips skating down the harpy's cheek before landing on Savelle's lips with a gentle, wanting kiss. Savelle giggled, then let out a musical hum.

“I would let you.” He replied, brushing their cheeks together again. Bao growled at him; he then captured Savelle's lip, lifting a hand to cradle the back of the younger creature's head. He twined his fingers into the pastel strands and tugged Savelle's head back so Bao could properly kiss him. Savelle grunted when a raspy, sandpaper tongue pressed against his lips and he opened them without further prompting.

Bao used his free hand to stroke down Savelle's chest, catching the fabric of the harpy's wrap and tugging it away in the process. The dragon's tail slid between Savalle's thighs, propping them open. It thrust between them with slow, methodical twists that knocked against the harpy's cock and drew soft whimpers from him.

“Mm, why does pineapple always taste better from your mouth?” Bao asked, rolling over and taking Savelle with him. Now pinning the other man to the bed, he slipped an arm around Savelle's back, pulling him into an arch so he could grind down against his half-hard cock. The harpy let out a low hiss, unsure of which way to cant his hips—it was a hard choice between the insistent tail and Bao's low, heavy grinds. Bao was already insatiably hard, cock straining against his dress pants.

“Unfair. You're so unfair.” Savelle grunted, deciding to buck his hips up. Bao chuckled as a feathered appendage slid around his back and Savelle's mouth opened in a groan. “Ambushing me so early in the morning.” Bao shrugged and nipped at the side of his lover's neck, fangs grazing the skin just enough to get Savelle to turn his face upward and allow the dragon more room.

“It's not _my_ fault. Songbird—you were the one languidly sleeping in the sun, letting it caress you as if _it_ were your lover instead of I. I had to do something.” Bao argued playfully. Savelle laughed out loud, shaking his head. His hair fanned itself out beneath his head, curling around the edges of the pillow like vines. 

“Does that mean you're trying to show the sun who's boss? Because I'm afraid that'll be a battle you'll lose.” Savelle informed; the tip of Bao's tail slid farther back, thickening beneath Savelle's thighs so the tip could dip into the back of the harpy's sleeping pants. 

“Oh, no, I know the sun. Total pushover.” Bao replied, letting his hands fully tug away Savelle's makeshift shirt. Savelle laughed again, then gasped as his lover thumbed at his nipples. “The beach opened today. I was thinking we could go for a drive, and then perhaps a swim.” 

“Ah, I've missed the beach.” Savelle murmured, letting his eyes drift to half mast. “Or is this some excuse for you to see me in that swimsuit you bought me?” It was Bao's turn to laugh, and his tail tugged Savelle's pants down, and they were quickly discarded with the combined effort of both parties. Once the harpy was fully naked, Bao's tail slid away so it's owner could settle between Savelle's thighs.

“If I simply wanted to see you in the swimsuit, I'd ask.” Bao murmured, smoothing his hands down Savelle's stomach. His lips travelled down the harpy's jaw, suckling playfully on the other man's adam's apple.

“But tricking me would be much more fun for _you._ ” Savelle told him—Bao pulled back briefly, leaving Savelle to simply watch as he reached for the side cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and the harpy wiggled his hips and whined. “ _Bao._ ”

“Yes, Savelle?” Bao murmured, tossing it on the blanket beside Savelle's head. He adjusted himself over the harpy so that he could better reach his torso, kissing and licking at every inch of exposed flesh. Bao caught sight of fading hickies that he'd left just below his lovers ribcage, and instantly moved to reclaim the skin.

The moment Bao took the sensitive flesh in his mouth, Savelle let out a hiccuping breath, thrusting his torso up. 

“So sensitive.” Bao murmured, before sucking harder and pulling a cry from his lover. “What a perfect time to mark you—right before we go swimming. _Everyone_ will be able to see that you're mine. I like that idea. Do you?” Savelle hooked a leg around Bao.

“I love that idea.” Savelle replied, urging Bao down with his heel. Bao chuckled, digging his teeth in hard enough to bruise. The harpy let out a soft wail, twisting up toward Bao's mouth. Bao continued to remark over the fading hickies, humming happily as he did so. One of his hands wandered down to cup Savelle's erection, giving it a solid pump and getting a gasp.

Bao's mouth wandered down, loving the way that Savelle's stomach twitched and contracted under his tongue. He briefly dipped his tongue into Savelle's belly button and the young harpy giggled between the low moans that were escaping his mouth.

“What a beautiful sight.” Bao murmured, sitting up to reach for the lube. “I bet you'll be even more beautiful with my cock buried inside of you.” Savelle brought a wing to cover his face and the bright blush that flared up in his cheeks. Bao chuckled and lowered himself back over Savelle, kissing at the inside of his thigh, and laving his tongue over the skin that he could reach.

While his mouth was busy, Bao popped the lid on the lube and coated his fingers liberally. Above him, Savelle let out an impatient whine and knocked his thighs against Bao's ears. Bao bit at Savelle's thigh, sucking a piece of the flesh into his mouth and growling at his restless lover.

“ _Please,”_ Savelle whined, pouting down at Bao. Bao kissed the bite gently, then shifted to press a kiss to the base of the harpy's cock.

Bao cupped Savelle's cock in his hand and licked it from base to tip—Savelle cried out happily, voice cutting off into a choked groan as Bao sank his mouth down around his dick. He bobbed in an erratic rhythm, sucking at random intervals, and hard enough to get Savelle to cry out and buck his hips forward. Bao's lube-covered fingers pet at Savelle's entrance. As he pressed one in, the harpy bucked down against it, as if begging for more. Bao rubbed at Savelle's hip bones, and let his eyes slip closed. He enjoyed the weight of Savelle's cock on his tongue, and the slight, sweet taste that the harpy's pre-cum had.

“Bao, _Bao._ ” Savelle wailed; he gasped and his wings extended, stretching out over the sheets as he flailed and thrashed. Bao pet his hip lightly, moaning in an exaggerated manner around the cock in his mouth. “ _More._ ”

“More? What more could I possibly give you?” Bao panted when he pulled back for air. He pressed his tongue flat against the head of Savelle's cock, lapping at the pre-cum and near-purring at the taste. He added another finger inside Savelle, loving the heat that surrounded his fingers. He couldn't wait to feel that silken, dragging warmth around his cock as he fucked his little bird.

“Your...your...” Savelle buried his face deeper in his wing, muffling his words. “...your _cock._ I want it. Please.” Bao let out a soft groan, nuzzling the cock in front of his face and pressing a kiss to the head of it.

“I love you. You're so _cute._ ” Bao slid his fingers from Savelle, eyes hooded and lustful. “From that day I met you in the meadow, I knew you and I were meant for each other. I had to win your heart.” Bao gently tugged Savelle's wing away from his face, chuckling at how red the harpy's face had become. “I _love_ you.” Bao repeated softly, leaning forward to kiss Savelle. “I love you so much, my little songbird. My _xin ai._  Thank you for falling in love with me.”

Bao took a moment to undress, pulling off his tie first, and then stripping himself of his jacket and shirt. His pants and boxers easily came next, tossed away with everything over the side of the bed. The clothing hit the ground with a solid thud, and Bao made a mental note to go to the dry cleaners today, before they went to the beach--normally he wouldn't have been bothered by his clothing touching the ground, but he'd accidentally spilled an entire container of glitter on the floor the other day. Savelle had taken the opportunity to have an ill-timed glitter bath. He dropped all of the bags that were hanging from his arms and dove to the floor, rolling around in the sparkling substance and laughing hard enough that he had Bao laughing as well. 

Well, he was laughing until he realised that glitter could get on every surface of the house via your harpy boyfriend's wings. 

“You're too much.” Savelle squeaked out, turning his face away with a soft whine. “Too sweet, even for me. You're going to give me a toothache.” Bao brushed their noses together, gripping himself in his hand and running his thumb along the prominent ridges. He took a moment to pour more lube into his palm, and then stroked himself to fully coat himself with the slick liquid. 

“The only thing that's going to give you a toothache is all that sugar you've been eating.”

“That _you've_ been feeding me.” Savelle argued with a pout, trying to defend his love for sugary food. He let out a gasp as Bao pressed the head of his cock against him, pressing lightly against his hole. Bao kissed him again, groaning as he pushed into the younger creature. Ridge after ridge popped into Savelle, slowly surrounding him with a heady, wet heat that had him let out a sobbing breath.

Beneath him, Savelle had arched his back, mouth opening into a rounded, soft 'o', eyelids fluttering and chest heaving as he took every inch without complaint. Bao's name left Savelle's lips in soft, hungry puffs that half-convinced him he was actually fucking an _angel._

“So hot, fuck, _Savelle._ Little songbird.” Bao groaned, holding himself still to let Savelle adjust. “My perfect little songbird.” He breathed, kissing him again and _again._ Savelle's mouth tasted even better with the tiny moans that escaped him when Bao rocked forward, rutting into him gently.

“You're so big, Bao.” Savelle whispered, eyes sliding shut and tongue darting out to lick at his lips. Bao laughed at him, kissing the tip of his nose. Savelle hooked both of his legs around Bao's torso, digging them into his back. When Bao didn't move, he wrapped a wing around Bao's back and leaned upward, whining and nipping at his jaw. “Please, please move Bao.” He kissed Bao's  neck, licking the skin plaintively.

Bao needed no more begging—he pulled out then thrust forward, seating himself fully with a single movement. Savelle howled out his approval immediately, wings tightening around Bao and urging him forward. Bao's tail rose and from behind him, moving to wrap around Savelle's torso and pin him in place; unable to do anything but roll his hips back against Bao's thrusts.

“Bao, god.” Savelle panted, pulling his face away so he could toss it against the pillow, dragging his hair this way and that. “I, _fuck._ ”

Bao growled, low and possessive in his chest when Savelle cursed.

“Fuck, _fuck_ me. Harder.” Savelle demanded, kicking at Bao's back. “Right now.”

“Awfully demanding.” Bao teased, pressing Savelle further into the mattress. “Demanding little bird.” Every time Bao pulled or pushed, a ridge pressed against the harpy's prostate. The thrusts were getting choked groans and more begging pleas and Savelle began to hungrily kiss at Bao's lips and cheeks, whining when the dragon wouldn't abide him.

“Please, _please._ Harder Bao. Fuck me like you mean it.” Savelle begged, biting sharply at Bao's chin. Bao growled again, tail tightening around Savelle.

“Be careful what you wish for.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Song for this story:  
> Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
